Burning Bright
by celestialdratini
Summary: Marinette finally gets to go on her pokemon journey
1. Chapter 1

"Tikki, its finally time," Marinette told her Pokémon, "We're finally able to go on our Pokémon journey." She sat down and remembered the first time she met the red Pokémon that was now her best friend.

Five Years Earlier:

Running through the forest, Marinette played through the huge oak trees. A small whimper comes from a burrow beneath a tree. Following the sound Marinette found a small red ball of fluff hidden underneath the tree. "A Pokémon," Marinette breathed. Hoping the poor thing wasn't hurt, she lifted it from the burrow. The creature was dark red with a pure white tail and a dark spot on its forehead. Marinette wondered where the mother was. Mothers usually stay with their babies, at least that's what Marinette thought. Marinette decided to search for the missing mother.

Wandering through out the forest Marinette suddenly heard a man shouting orders. Marinette dashed between the trees towards the yelling. Breaking through the circle of trees she reached a clearing. Pokémon filled the clearing, this was normal in some parts of the forest. However, these Pokémon were in cages. Marinette may have young, but she was not stupid. Something was wrong with this situation.

In the middle of the clearing stood a man wearing a white outfit with a purple butterfly in the center of the shirt. The man was the one shouting orders to the people surrounding him. They're moving the cages, Marinette noticed. In the cage closest to her, was a large white Pokémon with several red babies. Marinette realized it was the baby's mother. Trying to sneak over to the large cage, Marinette tripped. The crackling of the leaves as she stumbled alerted the man to her presence. "A kid, here," the man questioned. He shouted at the others to "Hurry up, while he took care of the kid." Marinette apologized to the Pokémon for not saving them and ran. She didn't know what he meant when he said take care of, but she knew it wasn't good. The man shouted after her.

Marinette heard him call for an Arbok and send it after her. Avoiding the Pokémon was hard for the ten-year old girl, but somehow, she managed. After a long chase through the forest, the Pokémon gave up and went back to its master. The black-haired girl ran back to the baby Pokémon she had found.

"Thank goodness you're still here," Marinette told the little Pokémon, "I found your momma, but she was in a cage, and I couldn't get her out. So, you'll come with me, we'll tell papa, and he'll save your momma. Papa's the best Pokémon trainer in the world. If he can't do it no one can."

Marinette followed the path back to her house, the little puffball cradled in her arms. As she walked in the door she shouted for her parents. As they rushed into the back of the bakery, they noticed the Pokémon she had hidden in her arms. "Marinette, we said not to pick up wild Pokémon," her mother, Sabine, scolded the young girl.

"Mama, the Pokémon's mother is locked in a cage. Papa has to go save her," Marinette pleaded with her parents. "Marinette, what are you talking about?" her papa, Tom, asked. "The man in the white had lots of Pokémon in cages. Papa you have to go save them." Marinette pleaded again. Her parents glanced at each other. "Marinette, can you take me to the Pokémon you saw," Tom questioned.

Marinette left the baby Pokémon with Sabine, and led Tom back to the clearing she saw the Pokémon in. However, by the time they got back to the clearing, the Pokémon and the cages they were in, had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette, we were too late," Marinette's father apologized to the young girl. "Papa, what's going to happen to the baby," Marinette questioned. "I don't know. Hopefully it will stay with us. Maybe, it will be your starter, Marinette," Tom answered.

They made their way back through the forest, back to the bakery the small family called home. Marinette's limbs started getting heavy. "Papa, I'm getting sleepy. Can you carry me home," The black-haired girl questioned? "Of course," her Tom answered.

When the parent-child duo arrived home, Sabine told Marinette, that she had taken the tiny Pokémon to Professor Oak and he said it was called a Vulpix, and seemed to be under the age of six months. He also said the Vulpix would be a great starter for Marinette.

Marinette took the baby Pokémon upstairs to her room and made it a bed, which was really a basket of fabrics she had collected. As she walked downstairs, she overheard her parents talking. "What do you think? Should we keep it," her mother asked. "I think we should keep it. It's about time Marinette got her starter," Tom answered. "I agree, Marinette and the Vulpix will make a great team," Sabine agreed.

Not wanting her parents to know she heard them, Marinette snuck back upstairs. "Vulpix, you get to stay," Marinette told the little Pokémon, "I think I'll name you Tikki." By now Marinette was exhausted from her long day, and climbed up the ladder to her bed

Tikki thought about her mother's bravery and her new name. Her mother barely had time to hide her before the hunters captured Tikki's mother and siblings. After her mother was captured, Tikki thought she had no future. But then a strange human offered to look for her mother, and when her mother couldn't be found the human, whose parents called her Marinette, took Tikki to her den and made her a nest. Marinette would be a nice companion. Tikki decided to stay with the human. The young Vulpix left the nest and crawled up the ladder to the human's nest. Tikki curled up next to Marinette, and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning Marinette woke up, and saw Tikki curled up by her head. Marinette knew her parents would need her help with the bakery. Marinette crawled down the ladder, trying not to wake Tikki. However, when Marinette got to the door leading downstairs she saw the baby Vulpix following her. "Do you want to go with me, Tikki," Marinette asked the little Pokémon. "Vulpix-pix," the little Pokémon answered. Marinette thought that meant yes.

Marinette picked up her new Pokémon and went downstairs. "We need to get you a pokeball, Tikki." Tom's Machoke was carrying 50-pound bags of flour throughout the bakery, while her mother's

Flareon used flamethrower on a pan of cookies. Marinette put Tikki down.

Marinette walked over to her mother. Sabine was at the counter serving a customer. "Mama, do you need help," the young girl asked. "No, but your father does. He's in the kitchen," Sabine answered. "Ok, mama," Marinette chirped.

Marinette walked back into the kitchen, offering to help her father bake. Tom set Marinette to work with mixing cookie dough. Marinette and Tom went back to mixing the cookie dough. They both heard the sound of flamethrower. However, both people thought it was Flareon baking cookies. When they turned around they saw two bursts of flame, instead of the one usual blast, Tikki was trying to help Flareon bake the cookies. Instead of the perfectly chewy cookies Flareon baked, Tikki's cookies were burnt and extra crispy.


End file.
